1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to an alarm system which will be activated when the liquid in a container falls below a predetermined level.
2. Description of the Related Art
The prior art is aware of devices which signal the rising of liquids in various containers above predetermined levels. French Pat. No. 2 254 016 and U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,962,370; 4,988,978; 5,006,834; and 5,028,910 are examples of such devices. Pat. No. 4,988,978 is also adapted to emit a signal when the liquid falls below a predetermined level. The device of this patent is complex and is not easily adjustable to provide for varying predetermined levels of the liquid. Also, the device is useable only when the container is fitted with the particular cover defined in the patent, and cannot be retrofitted into existing containers. U.S. Pat. No. 4,968,976 teaches an alarm kit useful for emitting an alarm when water in a container falls below a predetermined level. The alarm of this device is triggered by the pivoting of an arm against a spring to close an electrical circuit. The alarm of this device must be in the same housing as the activator for the alarm. Thus, the alarm could not be in a unified security system. The device must be mounted outside the container. Thus, the device could not be used on an outside storage tank where ice or snow would render the device inoperative. Further, the float is connected to the arm by a long, flexible line which would get wrapped around any objects in the container. Therefore, the device could not be used as an alarm system in a commode or other container which contains elements which would serve to snare the line.